Quirks
by CJtheCregg
Summary: There’s one hundred little things about Lois that Clark likes… little things, that if she knew he knew about, or realized he’d noticed, she’d kick his ass for it.


**Quirks**

**By Jacey**

**Summary:** There's one hundred little things about Lois that Clark likes… little things, that if she knew he knew about, or realized he'd noticed, she'd kick his ass for it.

**Rating:** ehhh…. PG-15 for mentions of sex?

**Disclaimer:** Ain't mine.

**A/N:** Look, we all know that most of this isn't canon, ok? So just go with it.

There's one hundred little things about Lois that Clark likes… little things, that if she knew he knew about, or realized he'd noticed, she'd kick his ass for it.

He knows how she comes across to everyone, and he knows that part of it's an act – to protect herself – and that the rest of it is just who she is.

When she's bored she twists a lock of hair around her left finger… he made a joke once about how she'd make herself bald doing that. She didn't do it again for months. He caught her reaching up a few times, but then catching herself, and stopping. He didn't verbalise any of his thoughts about her other quirks again.

She pretends that she doesn't care what anyone else thinks about her – about how she looks, about what she says… she pretends that she does it for herself. But he's seen her fluff about in front of the mirror for endless minutes, he's seen her rush back into her room to change her top for the tenth time before they can finally leave… he's heard her cry herself to sleep late at night because of a remark someone had made about her brash attitude.

He knows that she always sneezes three times in a row. And if she's so drunk that it's made her sick, that's three times in a row too. But Lois holds her liquor well, and he's only seen it happen once, so the 'always' is an assumption based on his logic and Chloe's observations.

When she's tired she scrunches up her nose and blinks a lot. And then she gets snappy, and she says things she doesn't always mean to say out loud. That's how he found out that she really does have a soft spot for his plaid shirts.

But he kind of already knew that, because when she's sad… when it's the anniversary of her mothers death, or Lucy's birthday she wraps herself in one of his shirts that she's stolen and can eat an entire carton of sweet and sour chicken.

She has a soft spot for classic movies, and tells everyone that her favourites are horror. But her real weakness when it comes to movies, are the made for TV Hallmark ones.

She likes her coffee with two shots, a dash of cream and if she's really tired, two sugars. But what she doesn't tell anyone is that she prefers iced tea any day.

She hates roast beef, but always eats it when his mother cooks it, for two reasons. The first, because even though Lois has never been scared of telling people what she things, it'd kill her to hurt his mother's feelings. And the second, because it was her mothers favourite meal. So she eats it, and raves about it. But she doesn't really like it.

He knows that she thought boys were stupid until she was 16 – even though everyone thought that by the ripe old age of 15 she'd done anything and everything with the boy down the road. Truth is, she was perfectly happy playing football with him, and learning the fine art of poker.

He knows that she's only ever slept with one boy – and that's just what he was, a boy. She was 18 and he was 17, and it was short, sweet and a bit of a let down.

He knows that SHE knows that he knows about her dating history, but he also knows that she'd kill him if he ever said anything to anyone about it.

She'd kill him if she knew that he was full aware of the fact that despite the amount of effort she puts into being scathing of his 'farmer boy'ness, she has a weakness for them – for him. She doesn't know that he's talked to Lucy once or twice, and that Lucy spilt a few secrets about the farmer boy Lois dated at age 17. He thinks that it's just plain ironic that it was the plaid shirts that drew her to the German farmer boy in the first place.

She brushes her teeth using cinnamon toothpaste which he thinks is a little bit gross and highly strange, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't love to kiss her on her freshly cleaned mouth, and taste it for himself.

She eats her pancakes with a spoon and fork, not a knife – when she's alone. Because she likes to be able to scoop up the syrup.

She hates black licorice, but could eat an entire packet of the red stuff in one go. She likes peaches and strawberries, and would kill for a ripe passion fruit, but she won't touch mangos or pawpaw, despite the amount of time she's spent living in tropical places throughout her life.

He's pretty sure that she's in love with him, because he keeps catching her looking at him when she thinks he isn't looking, and last week she slipped up and said 'That's one of the reasons I love you….'. Then again, he's surer than pretty sure, because yesterday she stomped up to him in the barn where he was bailing hay, yelled at him for being obtuse, and then grabbed his face in her hands and planted one on him.

Yeah, he's pretty sure she loves him.


End file.
